Je pense à toi
by Stichel
Summary: Après le départ de Gibbs, à la fin de la saison 3, Tony découvre ses sentiments à l'égard de son patron.


**Coucou voila un petit one shot que je viens d'écrire. En fait c'est plutôt un song fic ; Ce matin en prenant mon petit déj j'ai regardé une série appelée Saint Ex, l'histoire est un peu cucu, c'est des jeunes qui montent un groupe de musique. Bref à un moment ils ont chanté une chanson et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je me suis dis qu'elle correspondait bien à mes deux chouchous. Ca m'a obsédé toute la journée alors finalement je l'ai écrite.**

**La chanson s'appelle « Je pense à toi » du groupe Saint Ex.**

**La fic se situe entre la fin de la saison trois et le début de la saison quatre après le départ de Gibbs.**

**PS : Je vous préviens c'est très fleur bleue…mais j'en avais envie :D**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

Il était tard, dans l'open space seule une petite lumière était encore allumée. L'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo était assis à son bureau, son nouveau bureau, celui de son ancien patron, l'agent spécial Gibbs ; Celui-ci avait quitté le NCIS depuis 3 mois et demi maintenant mais Tony pensait sans cesse à lui. L'absence de son patron lui avait fait comprendre que les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui étaient bien plus qu'amicaux ou fraternels ; Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir compris plutôt car maintenant c'était trop tard.

En soupirant Tony éteignit la lampe de son bureau, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, il était temps de rentrer chez lui, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller retrouver son appartement qui lui semblait tellement vide.

Après un court trajet en voiture il se gara dans son parking et d'un pas rapide grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au quatrième étage.

Arrivé chez lui il s'avachit immédiatement sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande, c'était devenu un rituel depuis un certain temps, dès qu'il rentrait chez lui il allumait la télévision, ne supportant plus le silence. Il zappa pendant quelques minutes ne trouvant rien à son goût ; Finalement il s'arrêta sur une chaîne de séries.

« Allez DiNozzo, c'est parfait pour toi ça ! Un groupe de jeunes débiles dans un internat qui ne vont jamais en cours et qui passent leur temps à faire de la musique ! Tu devrais pouvoir suivre, même à cette heure. » De tout façon il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher.

Il n'écoutait que distraitement, sentant ses yeux se fermer petit à petit quand tout à coup un air de musique s'éleva en provenance du poste de télévision.

« Tiens la voix est plutôt jolie » se dit il. Il écouta plus attentivement les paroles et resta figé, il avait l'impression que cette chanson avait été écrite pour lui.

_Je pense à toi, toi si loin, mon cœur qui bat pour le tien_

_Je pense à toi si fragile mes yeux se ferme d'un mouvement de tes cils_

_Un ange, tu es un ange._

« Oh oui Gibbs, si tu savais comme je pense à toi ; Il n'y a pas une minute où tu ne traverses pas mes pensées depuis que tu nous as quitté…que tu m'as quitté.

Chaque matin lorsque j'arrive au bureau et que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent devant moi j'espère que tu seras là, que tu seras revenu ; Je te vois assis à ton bureau, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu n'étais pas parti…mais tu n'es jamais là et chaque fois mon cœur se serre un peu plus.

Il ne bat que pour toi tu sais, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant mais je crois qu'il a battu pour toi dès notre première rencontre ; Cette première enquête commune à Baltimore et ta proposition de venir travailler au NCIS… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis ce jour là… avec toi et notre drôle de famille que l'on s'est créée. »

_Pour un sourire du bout du monde j'inventerai les rêves à venir_

_Pour nos regards qui se répondent j'effacerai tous tes souvenirs_

_Je te promets de l'insouciance et la douceur des jours à venir_

_Je te promets loin des errances de la chaleur et de si tendres plaisirs._

« Pour un sourire de toi je ferais n'importe quoi, j'ai toujours fait n'importe quoi pour capter ton attention, une blague, une idiotie et te voila qui me jette un regard glaçant de tes yeux bleus aciers ou bien qui me colle une claque à l'arrière du crâne ; Moi je frisonne en sentant ta main sur moi…Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas compris plutôt ? Maintenant il est trop tard, tu es parti à Mexico, loin de nous, loin de moi.

Tu n'as pas voulu de notre aide après cette affaire, après ton coma et ton amnésie… Je me souviens encore de tes yeux hantés lorsque tu es redescendu du MTAC après la mort de tous ses marines. Je me souviens de la main glacée qui a étreint mon cœur lorsque tu m'as tendu ton arme et ton badge… C'est là que j'ai su alors que je te voyais t'éloigner et te retourner une dernière fois…Semper Fi tu nous as dis et pourtant tu es parti.

Je sais maintenant pour Shannon et Kelly, Ducky nous a tout raconté, peut être pour essayer de nous faire comprendre pourquoi tu t'en es allé.

J'aurai tellement voulu t'aider à surmonter ça, t'aider à oublier ces souvenirs douloureux, t'écouter me raconter les souvenirs heureux. J'aurai aimé en inventer de nouveaux à tes côtés…mais maintenant c'est trop tard. »

_Je pense à toi, égaré, que tes pas soient plus légers_

_Je pense a toi, innocent, et tout me semble enfin si différent_

_Un ange tu es un ange._

« Un ange, tu en es un pour moi, patron…un ange gardien ; Tu es celui qui m'a maintenu sur le droit chemin, tu as fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu m'as sauvé tellement de fois ; La première fois à Baltimore quand tu m'as fait confiance et que tu m'as engagé. Il y a eu aussi cette fois où j'étais dans les égouts perdu avec ce marine et cette tueuse ; J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais et c'est ça qui m'a permis de ne jamais perdre espoir et finalement j'ai eu raison…tu m'as retrouvé.

Je ne t'ai jamais dis merci pour tout ça… J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour toi comme tu as été là pour moi, mais je n'ai pas réussi…tu es parti et c'est trop tard.

Pourtant ce soir, je sens que c'est différent, que peut être tout n'est pas perdu ; Je pourrais peut être te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi… Après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre, tu n'es plus mon patron, tu ne pourras pas me virer. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis trois mois alors je n'ai pas vraiment à avoir peur que tu me rejettes.

Peut être que je devrais… »

_Pour un sourire du bout du monde j'inventerai les rêves à venir_

_Pour nos regards qui se répondent j'effacerai tous tes souvenirs_

_Je te promets de l'insouciance et la douceur des jours à venir_

_Je te promets loin des errances, de la chaleur et de si tendres plaisirs._

« Oui je vais le faire…s'il y a un espoir, un tout petit espoir pour que tu ressentes la même chose que moi alors je dois le faire de tout façon je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je dois savoir.

Je ne sais pas ce que feras quand tu recevras ma lettre, je ne sais même pas si tu la liras, tu n'as peut être plus envie d'entendre parler de nous, de moi.

Mais sache que si tu la lis et si elle te donne envie de revenir alors je t'accueillerai les bras ouverts et je ne te lâcherai plus, plus jamais. Je ferai de notre vie un rêve éveillé ; Je remplirai ce rêve de bonheur, de douceur, de chaleur et de plaisir.

Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais remplacer ta femme et ta fille mais je sais aussi que je pourrai t'aimer ; Je pourrai t'aider à te reconstruire, à nous reconstruire.

Nous pourrions être heureux ensemble et nous construire avenir. »

_Pour un sourire du bout du monde j'inventerai les rêves à venir_

_Pour nos regards qui se répondent j'effacerai tous tes souvenirs._

Tony éteignit la télé, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, le premier depuis longtemps, alors que son cœur se remplissait d'un espoir neuf ; Il alla chercher une feuille blanche et un stylo et s'installa sur la table basse du salon…Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tony arriva au NCIS, il était tôt, sur le parking il n'y avait encore aucune voiture à part la sienne ; Il était le premier, ce qui était chose habituelle depuis qu'il était devenu le patron. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du premier étage puis il s'adossa à la cabine. Quelques secondes plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'open space, il sortit et se dirigea vers son poste de travail ; Là il le vit… Gibbs, assis à son bureau comme si de rien n'était. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, chacun lisant dans les yeux de l'autre ce qu'ils n'y avaient encore jamais vu…de l'amour, un amour immense et infini.

Gibbs se leva lentement et s'approcha de Tony qui était toujours immobile, puis lentement celui ci ouvrit les bras et Gibbs s'y engouffra.

- « Bienvenue à la maison, patron ! »

Fin.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ; C'était ma première song fic alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!**

**Bonne soirée à tous !**


End file.
